Under the Weather
by sas.90
Summary: Booth is ill. Brennan takes care of him and she finds a medicine that any woman would like to give to a topless Seeley Booth. [Hints of more than 'just partners']


**Notes; **New story! When you get ill you get bored.. when I get bored I think of stories and I get inspiration. This story was inspired by my own illness.. well my bad cold and my hurting throat etc, felt just like Booth does in this one lol. Anyway I hope you like it. As you're probably gonna notice I was on a roll and this got huge, but there's a little surprise for you near the end just to make sure you keep on reading hehe. Alright then, go find out what the little suprise is. Bye!

Btw, this hasn't been BETA-ed. So I'm impatient, what are you gonna do. Shoot me? heh.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Bones, but I wish I owned Booth, even better even he was ill so I could take care of him.

* * *

**Under the weather.**

To say Seeley Booth wasn't feeling well would be an understatement. He had been working since 7am that morning, when he had already had a cold, and now; at 7pm it had gotten even worse. Not only did his throat hurt, but his bronchial tubes felt oddly constricted making it hard for him to breathe, his head ached and the lymph nodes in his neck felt like they had swollen to the size of tennis balls. And to top it all of he kept feeling either hot or very cold.

He parked his car in front of his house and unbuckled his seatbelt, mumbling something to himself about going for a hot bath and then straight to bed. He didn't even want to think about having dinner right now, his stomach churned at the idea alone. Booth gathered his jacket and wallet before climbing out of his SUV and making sure he locked it after closing the door.

Earlier he had called Rebecca, asking her if she couldn't keep Parker for another day because he didn't think he'd be able to look after his overly-active son right now. Luckily she had understood and agreed telling him to get well soon before ending their short conversation over the phone.

He rummaged around for his front door keys and eventually found them, unlocking the door and swinging it open. An audible sigh escaped his lips when he entered his warm place and he used his foot to close the door behind him. Finally home. Booth made his way to his bedroom without bothering to turn on the lights even though it was already starting to become dark. He dropped his jacket and wallet unceremonously onto the bed and after grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt he headed for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Temperance Brennan glanced at the plastic bag that was sitting on the passenger seat as she made a sharp turn. The chickensoup that Angela had unceremonously pushed into her hands for Booth moved dangerously close to the edge of the seat and her hand shot out to stop the soup from splattering across the front of the car. She shook her head. She still didn't understand why Angela had insisted that she'd bring some soup to Booth. Sure he hadn't looked very well today, his hair a mess and his face pale, but he'd told her numerous times that he'd be fine and that she had to stop worrying.

''Stubborn alpha-male.'' She mumbled to herself as she drove into Booth's street and slowed the car down. It had been obvious that he was in fact not so fine judging by the times he'd coughed and sneezed. He'd even rejected her offer to go to the Diner together. If he rejected that, something had to be wrong.

Brennan pulled up outside Booth's place and again placed her hand on top of the tiny plastic bucket of soup as she braked. The car came to a halt and she took the key out of the ignition, unbuckling her seatbelt as she did so and collecting the soup and her woolen scarf. She got out of her car and give a small shiver when she met the cold autumn air. Autumn could be nice, but only for sitting on the couch in your warm home holding a mug of hot chocolate, then it was alright. Otherwise she preferred the summer.

She quickly crossed the street and walked up to Booth's place. The lights seemed to be out in the entire house and she figured he'd probably already be in bed. Luckily she had the key to his door, in case of emergencies. And even though this wasn't an emergency she knew he'd appreciate it that she cared enough for him to bring him something that was apparently good for his health. Or so had Angela said.

Brennan unlocked the front door and stepped inside welcomed by a comfortable warm evironment. Booth had at least turned the heating on. She quikly closed the door behind her allowing no cold to creep inside and she walked towards the livingroom. She had been right, all the lights were out and she could barely make out the pieces of furniture in the near-dark livingroom. Booth wasn't there.

''Booth?'' She waited, but after receiving no response she put her scarf down on the couch and turned the other way, heading for his bedroom. The silence in the house was nearly unusual and she wondered if her partner was already asleep, but when she walked into his bedroom quietly he wasn't there either and she was sure that she'd seen his SUV parked on the driveway. So he had to be home.

''Booth?'' She called again and this time she was answered by a lot of swearing and something hard that hit the tiles in the bathroom.

''Jesus Chri..'' The bathroom door opened and Booth poked his head around it, confused.

''Bones? What are you doing here. How did you get in?'' He sniffed slightly and wrapped the towel that was hanging on his hips a little tighter around his waist. She raised an eyebrow at the sigh of his bare torso.

''Angela told me to bring you some soup. You know if you're ill you really shouldn't be walking around like that, Booth. You should put on something warm and get in bed so you can sweat it out.'' Booth responded by a roll of his eyes.

''Very thoughtful of you, Bones, but I'm not really up for food right now. I took a hot bath and now I'll get dressed and get in bed to ''sweat it out''. Even though I'm not really ill, it's only a bad cold. Wait there.'' He gestured towards his bed and disappeared back into the bathroom, leaving his partner standing alone in the darkened room.

She sighed and put the chickensoup down on one of the nightstands before making her way over the the lightswitch and flicking it on. The room immediately bathed in a soft orange-y light and she walked over to the window, closing the curtains. She could hear Booth rummage around in the bathroom and she shed her long coat, now finding it too warm to wear it.

* * *

Booth coughed several times as he pulled his dark T-shirt over his head. He sighed and took a closer look at himself in the mirror.

_I look like hell._

If there was one thing he hated almost as much as criminals, it was being ill. Mainly because he'd get utterly bored after a couple of days in bed, but also because now that he was 35 he didn't have a mother to look after him when he wasn't feeling well. Let alone a wife or a girlfriend. So every time Seeley Booth was ill he'd just stay in bed, only getting out when he needed the bathroom or when his thirst was getting too big. Then he'd shuffle into the kitchen, fill a large can with cool lemon flavoured lemonade, grab a couple of glasses and shuffle back into his bedroom content with the can of lemonade so he wouldn't have to get out of bed any other time soon. But now Bones was here he could probably get her to fix him a nice cool drink and maybe get some tablets for his headache.

He didn't dare to get his hopes up though, knowing her she'd probably make him get it himself. He ran a hand through his hair and opened one of the bathroom cabinets, looking for some headache tablets. A knock on the door distracted him from his mission and he looked towards the door.

''Booth, are you decent?'' The bathroom door opened slightly and he smiled slightly to himself.

''Decent enough, Bones.'' He watched as she walked into the bathroom and took hold of his upper arm, a determined look on her face.

''What? What are you doing.''

''You should get in bed. I'm gonna need you with that new case and the sooner you feel good again, the better.''

''No, but Bones. Wait I need some tablets. And a drink.'' He tried to pull his arm free from her grasp but she held it tightly and escorted him out of the bathroom, back to his bed.

''I'll get you some. What do you want?'' She let go of his arm and placed her hands on her hips waiting for her partner to climb in bed. He let out a dramatic sigh and climbed into his bed with some pretend-resistance.

''Some ibuprofen please. And there's some lemonade on the counter. I'd like some of that too.'' He pulled the warm, soft covers up to his chin and pulled a small face when he felt his tense back relax.

''You know some normal tablets are better for just a headache, because –''

''Bones. It's not _just_ a headache. It's my entire body that hurts. I need ibuprofen.'' Brennan rolled her eyes and gave a small shake of her head. It was hard to believe that this man was actually a FBI-agent.

''Fine, but you do realize that I only do this for is because you're ill right? Don't get used to it.'' She tied her hair back into a messy bun as she turned around and walked into his bathroom. The cabinet on the wall was still open and she had to push herself up onto tiptoes to reach the highest shelf where a small package of tablets was sitting. She took two out of the silver package and filled a glass with cool water that she took back to Booth's bed where Booth was now lying on his side, his eyes closed.

''Here, take these.'' He opened his eyes and sat up slightly as she held out her hand with the tablets on it. He took them out of her hand and popped them into his mouth, swallowing them with some water out the glass afterwards.

''Thanks.'' He placed the glass on top of his bedside cabinet and lay back down with a small sigh. A cough escaped his mouth.

''I'll get your drink.'' Her partner just mumbled something incoherent in reply and once again closed his eyes licking his dry lips as he did and the forensic anthropologist couldn't help but smile to herself as she left the bedroom to make him a cool drink.

Ten minutes later she walked back into the bedroom quietly, holding a long glass of lemonade in one hand and a tiny bottle of vicks vaporub in her other hand. She had found the tiny bottle in one of the drawer's in the kitchen and knew from experience that it worked really well when you had some trouble breathing. Especially when you were asleep. Her partner was still in the same position as ten minutes earlier except now his covers were swung back, leaving his upper body uncovered even though he was shivering slightly.

''Booth? I got something that might make you breathe easier.'' She carefully placed the glass of lemonade next to the glass of water on the bedside cabinet and she sat down on the bed waiting for her partner to open his eyes. He moved slightly.

''What?''

''Vaporub. Found some in a kitchen cabinet. Sit up.'' Booth opened his eyes in surprise and looked up at her.

''Bones, you're not getting near me with that stuff.'' He moved away from her slightly and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

''Why not? It helps.'' She screwed the top of the tiny blue bottle and Booth shook his head, trying to come up with a good excuse other than that she was a woman. A beautiful woman that was and he wasn't exactly jumping to feel her probably soft hands on his chest right now. If he was feeling good, then yeh, but now, no.

''Because.. it's Parker's. What if he needs it and it's all gone?'' He coughed only helping his partner to prove that he needed it to make him feel better.

''Then you'll go to the shop and get some more of it. Just take your shirt off Booth.'' She'd never thought that she'd ever tell him to do just that. Okay, she'd thought about it maybe once or twice, but definately not in this kind of situation. She watched as Booth sat up with reluctance and started to pull his shirt over his head, but a coughing fit interrupted him and he leaned forwards slightly, pulling a face at the sharp pain that spread throughout his chest with every cough.

''Easy Booth.'' His partner placed her hand on his upperarm and watched him closely, waiting until his coughing fit had passed. After several seconds he took a deep breath.

''If I could shoot illnesses..'' he started with a hoarse voice, but she interrupted him.

''You would, yeah. You okay?" He nodded.

''Good. Shirt, Booth.'' He smiled slightly at her stubbornness.

''You don't give up, do you?'' He moved and pulled his black T-shirt over his head, exposing his bare torso once again and Brennan did all she could not to stare at it. In stead she attempted to remain casual and put some of the fresh smelling vaporub on her fingers. She hesitated two seconds before she slowly brought her fingers closer to the FBI-agent's chest and started rubbing the cream on carefully. Booth could feel his breath hitch in his throat as her cool fingers touched his hot skin and he could swear he heard them sizzle the moment their skins touched.

He licked his lips slowly and looked away as his partner continued on rubbing the medicine on his chest.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Right. Down. Up. Left. Down. Up.

He caught himself just in time as he went to close his eyes and bite his lip. Her fingers left his chest and he silently sighed with relief, thinking she was done. But she wasn't. She put some more of the medicine on her fingers and started rubbing it on his chest again this time using the entire palm of her hand.

''Whoa. Bones, jeez. Alright. That's enough.'' He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled it away from his chest gently.

''That's enough, alright?'' He looked at her and she shrugged, nodding her head.

''There's still some.'' She held up her hand to show that there was still some cream on it and Booth rolled his eyes, using his thumb to get it off of her hand and then rubbing it onto his chest.

''There. You happy, Bones? I'll get better now.'' He grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on and Brennan tried not to show her disappointment. There weren't many occasions that she got to look at her partner's well structured chest and she wasn't going to deny to herself that she didn't like to look at it.

''Hm-hmm.'' She got to her feet and put the Vicks medicine onto the bedside cabinet and picked up her coat.

''Will you be alright? I should head home, still got some work to do.'' Booth looked at her and smiled slightly.

''Yeah, Bones. Thanks.'' She smiled back and pulled her coat on, pulling the hairband out of her hair and allowing it to fall back onto her shoulders.

''It's alright. You're my partner and a friend. I'll call you, be back at work soon okay? We need you there.'' He nodded his head in response, lying back down and pulling the covers up to his chin.

''Sure. Night Bones.'' He said quietly. She buttoned her coat up and walked towards the door.

''Night.'' She smiled once more before turning off the light and walking down the hall to the front door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and listened. She could hear a muffled sneeze coming from her partner's bedroom followed by a small cough before it went quiet and she smiled to herself as she opened the door and was welcomed by the cold night air.

She felt good, needed and she was sure that that feeling wouldn't pass any time soon. The door clicked shut behind her as she stepped outside and she pulled her coat a little tighter around her body as she walked down the path completely forgetting about her scarf on Booth's sofa.

* * *

**Notes**; Put the forgetting-about-the-scarf-thing in because there might be a second chapter. Might being the key word lol. So anyway tell me what you think. Did you like it? I'm it has been done before, but I wanted to do my own ill Booth lol. Yeah, okay I'm off now to get some cough-syrup. x x 


End file.
